


Old Dogs

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-29
Updated: 2006-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: It's hard to find someone to love even inthe best of circumstances.  Let alone being widowed, having two grown up kids (not forgetting the grand-kids), two stars on your shoulder, a 2,000 yearold 'companion' wrapped around your spinal cord and a job you really can't talk about.





	Old Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Scratchscratchscratch.

"Mrow!"

Scratchscratchscratch.

"Maoooow!"

The bedroom door jerked open violently.

"What the hell do you want, Planck?! It's 5:30 on Sunday morning!" Major General Jacob Carter, host to the Tok'ra Selmak, hissed at the overweight grey tabby cat sat in the doorway of 'his' bedroom. Or to be more precise, his daughter, Sam's spare room. Said cat was blinking innocently at him, in the way of all cats caught doing something they shouldn't.

Having caught the male human's attention; Planck turned tail and ran in the direction of the kitchen. Feline logic being what it was, if the human was up, he could make himself useful by providing food. After all, that's what he was there for.

*Jacob... why are you 'wake?* a very sleepy voice whispered in the back of his head.

#Go back to sleep Selmak, it's just Planck wanting to be fed.# Jacob soothed, stomping quietly back into his room to grab his robe before following the cat.

*Why is it you hear 'Miaow' Jake and I hear 'Kree'?* Selmak enquired with what passed as a 'yawn' as they followed the grey tabby as it padded into the kitchen.

#Selmak, haven't we already had this conversation?# it's host asked, yawning also. 

"Cat food, cat food.... Planck? Where does Sam keep your dinners?" Jacob asked aloud, the cat said nothing, just jumped onto a kitchen top, to butt his furred head against the human's elbow as he opened and closed cupboard doors. 

"Ah found it!" he noted, before pulling out two cans "What does Sir care for today? Chicken or Tuna?" He asked the ecstatic cat before reaching down and picking the feline's (distressingly) empty food bowl from the floor. 

*Which one? The 'No, Sel... Cats are not humanity's masters, they just think that they are!' or the 'Cats are not an evolutionary off-shoot of the System Lords'? * the Tok'ra asked.

Jacob snorted softly, reaching for a fork alongside a clean dinner bowl from the dishwasher to dish out the cat's dinner. #Both of them!#

*Well... let me just try something and then I'll properly believe you. May I?* Selmak noted, before asking for permission to 'take over' it's host's body.

#Sure,# Jacob replied. A heartbeat later, he felt the familiar sensation of being on the outside looking in, as Selmak took 'control'. He heard his symbiote 'say' something to the cat who was now on the floor, weaving around Jacob's pyjama clad legs.

#'Your brood queen sucks cocks in Netu?!'# Jacob asked incredulously, once he had 'regained' control once more. 

*Do not knock it! As an insult, I think it works rather well* Selmak replied with a haughty sniff.

#Please tell me you didn't learn language like that from me!# Jacob asked, knowing that his own language could usually be considered quite salty from time to time.

*No... your style is more "Eat the dog dick of Anubis, you ass-wipe!"* Selmak snarked. 

#True enough.# Jacob replied, setting down the dinner bowl for the ecstatic cat. #You didn't blend with me for my linguistic skills now did you?# he joked. 

*If I had wanted those, I would have asked to blend with Doctor Jackson!* 

#Amongst other things too, I've no doubt!# Jacob noted with a mental wink. 

*I'll plead the fifth on that one.* was the tart response.

#And your reasoning for insulting Planck Carter was?# Jacob asked, watching said cat devour the food placed before it. 

*Well... quite simple. If it were a Gou'ald system lord or an off-shoot of one, it would understand what I had said to it and would react accordingly. As it did neither, it is obviously neither a Gou'ald or a relation of one.* the Tok'ra happily noted. *Though given half a chance, I do think that these creatures could evolve into something far worse than the Gou'ald!* it continued with a slightly worried tone of 'voice'. 

#Why do you think that no one has invented a can opener that can be operated by paws yet?# Jacob noted with a smile. 

*Perhaps there is hope for the Tau'ri after all!* 

#Despite what you might think, there is logic to the lunacy. As soon as he's finished feeding, Planck is likely to go out and leave us in peace, so we can go back to bed for another couple of hours.# 

*That would be good,* Selmak noted *Could do with getting back to bed.* 

#Hardly surprising, we were out late last night,# Jacob commented #Did you enjoy yourself?# he asked of his symbiote. 

*I had a lovely time, thank you for asking,* Selmak said, *I wasn't expecting that our little excursion with Sam would turn into an SGC outing! Not that I'm complaining or anything,*

#Of course you're not!# Jacob noted, #I 'heard' you drooling over the sight of both Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson in jeans,# he said with a 'grin' in his voice.

*Can you blame me? I wasn't the only one either,* the Tok'ra said *Most of the people in attendance last night were taking their fill of not only the Colonel and the Doctor as well as the ladies but also of Master Teal'c and Major Davis and unless your eyes deceived me, I do believe that we were getting our fair share of admiring looks too!*

#Sure, Sel, from people who need to be recommended a good optician!# it's host grouched. 

*I hope your next action is to put the coffee machine on?* the Tok'ra asked, all sweetness and light. *You've been about five hours too long without coffee and it's beginning to show!*

#Now there's a silly question! Sam's worse than me without coffee in the morning.#

*I wish you could have warned me about that before our blending!* Selmak groused *The number of times I have had to apologise for your bad temper to the others.* 

#Just think what it would have been like if you had Daniel Jackson as your host.#

*Thank Egeria for that small mercy! I'd be having to be fighting them off with a staff weapon. Starting with Colonel O'Neill.* The Tok'ra paused a moment as he digested this information. *Actually. that would not be a bad thing. All that knowledge, that beauty and the lovely Colonel to flirt with.* it mused *I could most certainly live with that! And it would piss off the other Tok'ra no end!* There was an evil cackle. *I like it!* 

Jacob shook his head exasperatedly *But why would I want to trade you in for a younger model, dear?* Selmak noted hurriedly. *Even one with a full head of hair.* 

#And a chronic caffeine addiction that makes me look all sweetness and light in the morning!# Jacob snarked gently. #When Sam wakes up, ask her about it!#

*On the subject of 'when Sam wakes up',* Selmak asked, changing the subject *Do we have any plans for today?*

Jacob moved along to where the coffee was kept and began the work of making coffee to satisfy not only himself but his daughter's discerning palate. 

#Take Sam out to brunch for starts,# Jacob noted #Then we'll take it from there.# 

*Can we take in a bookstore?* his symbiote asked *I'd like to take some books back with us, when we're recalled.*

#Sounds good to me!# he said, pulling a coffee mug from a cupboard, #And if Sam asks me to make sure that she doesn't spend any money, remind me to say no,#

*Any specific reason why?* Selmak asked, sifting through it's knowledge of it's host, to work out this little puzzle.

#She is both her mother's and father's daughter when it comes to books. Can't walk past a bookstore without having a look and usually can't leave one without buying something!# Jacob noted, with a small hint of pride in his voice.

*You don't have to justify it to me, Jake.* Selmak soothed, *I know you miss your own book collection and that you treasure the books you've been able to gather together back at base. In fact I enjoy reading as much as you do. Though you are going to have to explain the whole '42 being the answer to life, the universe and everything!' business to me again.*

Jacob laughed softly aloud at that, mindful of waking his still slumbering daughter. 

#Okay, but I think my copy of 'Hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy' is at Mark's along with the rest of my library.# 

*Well... you have been looking for a reason to 'blow' Sam off and go visit the Mark and the grandkids. This is as good as any other.* Selmak stated reasonably. *I mean, we can always drag Sam along too... Ben and Grace would love to see their Auntie Sam again as well as Granddad Jake* the Tok'ra cajoled. 

#I don't know,# Jacob started, pouring himself a mug of freshly brewed coffee. #What if we receive the recall from the High Council?# he asked, #It's not going to look good if George has to say 'Sorry folks, Selmak is in San Diego visiting his host's grandkids!'# 

*Pffft! George would lie through his teeth for you and you know it.* Selmak reasoned. 

#Ach! You just want to go see them and spoil them as much as I do!# Jacob replied, affection for his symbiote so clear in his 'voice'

*Well, let's just say that you weren't the only one to benefit from this blending Jacob Carter, I gained much too!* Selmak noted, a 'smile' evident in it's voice. 

#I know, Sel, I know,# 

#I'll mention it to Sam, see if we can't persuade her between us to go on a road trip.# Jake stated as he sat down at the kitchen counter, nursing his coffee. #George has put SG-1 on stand down for the time being, so there shouldn't be any problems with Sam taking time off.#

*Good. As far as I know, there is nothing that will demand our return just yet. We can enjoy some time with the family before returning to kick Gou'ald butt!* 

#Sounds like a plan!#

Companionable silence passed between for a time only to be broken by the scrabble of paws and loud purring.

*Jake... what does it want now?!* the Tok'ra grumped. *You've fed it, what more does it want?*

#Affection, for a fuss to be made of him,# Jacob noted, reaching out to stroke Planck who boldly nudged the coffee mug to one side to get his undivided attention. #You might think that they want to take over the universe but they still need love and affection shown to them.# Selmak 'smiled' but said nothing. 

#I'm glad that we were able to go to the cinema last night, Sam's been a fan of the X-Men since she was a little girl.# Jacob continued, going off a tangent, #Did I tell you that I used to bring the comics home for her as presents when I could? Mark would tease her constantly about what a tomboy she was for liking comic books but...# Jacob trailed off, something wasn't quite right. #You okay?#

*Yes, why shouldn't I be? You were saying that Mark would tease Sam about liking 'boy' things...* Selmak prompted quickly, trying to throw it's host off the scent.

#I was...# Jacob began, not quite buying his symbiote's line. #though I don't think Sam was quite expecting to join up with her team mates, the Fraisers, Major Davis and George! # he noted with a quiet chuckle. #Anyway, it was a great film. Everyone enjoyed it immensely, the company was wonderful and dinner afterwards was a lot of fun, though I doubt the staff are ever going to forget us in an awful hurry... and something is definitely eating you isn't it.# Jacob accused in the same level tone of 'voice'

*Certainly not, I think at least two of the waiters were angling for a date with nearly anyone seated at that table apart from you and George!* Selmak noted, not quite hearing his host. 

#Selmak, something is bothering you. Tell me.# Jacob noted quietly.

There was a loud sigh.

*Am I that obvious?* the Tok'ra grumbled.

#Is this a trick question?# Jacob snarked, #Soul mate remember?# 

*It's nothing,* The Tok'ra stated.

#Don't give me that crap, Sel.# it's host returned.

*I didn't want to say anything as you're already cranky from being woken up by this Bastet worshipping menace at an ungodly hour and the last thing I want is an argument,* Selmak began, it paused for a long moment before continuing. *You were dreaming last night again, Jake.* 

#So? Standard Operating Procedure for the human brain, Selmak, you know that,# the host noted.

*You were having erotic dreams about someone. I don't know any more other than it wasn't your Lizzie.* the symbiote said, it's tone turning a shade defensive.

#So?#

*Don't you wish to talk about this?* Selmak asked, inquisitively.

#Not really. What's there to say?# he noted #We've already hashed out the fact that it's perfectly normal for a healthy human male to have such dreams and for their body to react to the content of such dreams.# Jacob recited, taking comfort in the science of it all, he frowned before continuing. #Thought you'd stopped freaking out about that by now?#

*Jacob Carter, I am about 2,000 years old by Tau'ri standards, give or take a century or so. Since I reached maturity, thanks to the Jaffa Bra'Bir, I have blended with only female hosts until you.* Selmak explained as if to a backward child, rather than it's host. *To all intents and purposes, I am female and am used to female biology.* There was a sigh, *Before you say anything... Yes, I've seen more than my fair share of penises in various states but when it's actually happening to your own host... it's an entirely different story!* the Tok'ra said,

#That bad huh?# Jacob commented, proffering quiet comfort.

*Truth be told, love, my reaction was more like ""Holy Hannah! Is it supposed to be that big? It's almost as big as me!" first time it happened. And that was about a couple of weeks after we first blended.* Selmak stated. Jacob got the distinct impression that his symbiote was still slightly freaked out by the whole concept, even after nearly two years together. *I mean, I know it's a sign that you're in proper working order but...* there was a sigh *Don't mind me, still a bit of a learning curve to traverse.* 

#That as may be but there's more isn't there.# Jacob enquired.

*Egeria help me!* Selmak grouched.

#Selmak, I didn't make Major General without being able to learn how to 'read' people. Wasn't an easy thing to learn but I can tell that you're not telling me everything here.# he noted easily #So c'mon. Spill.#

*Jake, consider this a due warning. Drop it. What I have to say will cause an argument and it's far too early in the morning for that!* Selmak stated, an edge to it's voice. It knew that Jacob would not rest until he knew either way what was bothering 'her' and then the scales would really fly. 

#Not going to happen, Selmak# was the response from it's host, #So, tell me. What could be so terrible and awful that you can't talk to me about it?# he asked, trying sound as reasonable as possible. 

Selmak sighed softly. Universe bless him, Jacob was trying. He could be a proud, stubborn son of a bitch from time to time but on the whole he was a good man and 'she' called blessings onto Sam and George Hammond for allowing for the blending that saved them both. 

Now if only he would be a bit more 'open' to it's recommendations and not argue so much with 'her' then all would be well. Then again, it was an imperfect universe and 'she' did not hold out much hope. Let battle commence then. 

*I think that it's time that you reconsidered 'your' moratorium on seeking a new partner.* The Tok'ra stated, bracing itself for the inevitable firestorm that the suggestion always brought about.

#Selmak, we've discussed this before. The answer is still the same. No!# Jacob stated testily. 

*Why?* it replied in frustration. *Give me one damn good reason, Jacob Francis Carter. Why you should not look for another to share yourself with and I will never mention the matter again until you broach it.* 

#Because I have you?# the human responded.

*As much as I appreciate the sentiment, that is not an answer, Jake.* Selmak snapped. *Make me understand why!* The Tok'ra's tone softened, *You have so much to give and despite our occasional disagreements, there is much to love about you. I want you to be happy, my Jacob. Is that asking too much?* it wheedled. 

#I am happy though,# Jacob commented #I have your constant companionship, I'm fit and healthy, thanks to you. I have two kids who I love more than life and whom I have solid relationships with after someone kicked my ass about it!#

*You're welcome Jake!* the Tok'ra 'grinned'

#And on top of that, I have two wonderful grandkids, I have a sense of purpose and am doing good work to fighting the forces of evil.# Jacob shrugged his shoulders, #What else could I possibly want?#

*Someone to love?* Selmak suggested quietly. *As much as I would love to, I cannot give you the physical affection that you need.* 

#Selmak, you're going nuts in your old age!# Jacob huffed, #I have no need for physical affection - I get the stuffing hugged out of me, every time I see Sam or Mark and let's not forget Grace and Ben's sneak attacks,# he explained with small 'smile'.

*Indeed? I'd recommend that you tell your subconscious that!* it snapped. *It's two against one. You've been dreaming of 'someone'. A 'someone' who is giving you as much pleasure as you are giving them. And it's not your wife.* Selmak commented. 

#Thank you for that insight into my psyche Selmak Freud!# Jacob replied forcefully, #I have no idea what the hell you're going on about, so can we please change the subject?#

*Not until you give me a good reason as to why you should not look out for someone to love anew.* The Tok'ra bit back *We both know that your Lizzie would kick your ass twice as hard as I am over not moving on. I doubt that Sam and Mark would begrudge you finding someone new... So what is it? What is the reason Jake? Tell me and I will bother you no more on the topic!* Selmak pleaded.

Silence greeted it's plea for information. It felt Jacob move to the coffee machine and pour out another coffee for himself. If circumstances had been different, Selmak would have teased 'her' host for his coffee intake, noting that he'd be all over the place because of it but today, silence. Two years of constant companionship had taught 'her' Jacob's moods and tempers. So it waited, for something, anything. 

'She' felt Jacob take a sip of the bitter brew as he walked into the lounge and over to the sofa before laying down on it, cradling the coffee mug on his chest. Planck remained on the kitchen counter, curled up into a tight ball, seemingly asleep. For a heartbeat it hated the creature, more than the Gou'ald. If the cat had not roused it's host, then they would have continued to rest, they would have continued with their vacation and nothing would have been said on the matter. 

#The truth of the matter is that I'm... scared.# Jacob began.

Selmak said nothing, offering comfort.

#I know, I know. How can someone who's faced death, torture, system lords and your darkest memories be frightened of anything?# Jacob asked of 'her'. #I just am.#

*Will you tell me why?* Selmak asked quietly.

#Surely you can see?# Jacob asked, a little confused at the request. #Just go back through my earliest memories and you can get an idea.#

*I could do that, love, but I want to hear it from you.*

#You called me 'love'# Jacob said, wonderingly.

Selmak 'smiled' *because you are. So tell me.*

There was a deep sigh that sounded too loud in the near silent lounge and then Jacob began to speak.

#My parents loved me, they didn't show it much, but I knew that they did. Not only that but for a very long time, I was a scrawny thing. All knees and elbows. It was only when I got into the Air Force that my body began to work itself out.# he began. #So there was I, not very good at showing my feelings and too much on the gangly side.# 

#To compound the matter, I wasn't that good at making friends, was too interested in studying and flying to get along with most folks,# Jacob paused, toying with his coffee mug. #Starting to get a picture?# he asked.

*Introverted, unconventionally handsome and too skinny... Jake, you sound like you were the spit of Daniel Jackson and this is a bad thing how?!* Selmak joked in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

#You're only saying that to make me feel better!# he replied, with a suggestion of a smile in his 'voice'.

*Is it working?* Selmak asked hopefully *And get back on with the story!* 

#Yes and as you wish!# Jacob said, slurping on his coffee, #Where was I? Ah yes, Lieutenant in the USAF. There were the occasional girlfriends. Beautiful, alien creatures who were beguiled by the uniform but scared away when they got to know me a bit better. Tried to fit in, joined the football team and did quite well but all the girls seemed to prefer anyone but guys who were happiest talking about the Space Race and what it would be like flying through space,# 

*More fool them,* Selmak noted supportively, *What did you'd think it would be like? Flying through space?* 'she' enquired. 

#There are only three things that beat out flying through space Sel. Knowing that my kids love me and that I love them, having you with me and the third... ummm,#

*Let me guess, 'betraying' me with your other 'snake'?* Selmak asked with a 'laugh'*

#Am I that obvious? # Jacob asked, colouring slightly

*Get on with the story!* 

#Then, one day, while I was working on my PhD, I met this beautiful creature in the university library. Found out that she was one of the staff. So I kept bothering her with requests for help in my research. Didn't really need the help, but it was the only way I could get to talk to her. Far too scared to ask her for a date. After a couple of weeks, she kind of got the message and asked if I would like to meet her for coffee after she finished one Friday.#

*And her name was Elizabeth Goldsmith?* Selmak asked

#And in the space of two years, Elizabeth Carter, love of my life, wife and mother of my children.# Jacob noted quietly.

*Um... Jacob, one does wonder about...*

#I lost my virginity a year or two before Lizzie came onto the scene. I can't remember her name but let's just say it wasn't a very memorable experience.# 

*And with Lizzie?*

#With the right teacher and the right instruction manuals, you can learn a hell of a lot.# He sighed deeply. #You do realise that the whole 'stork' thing is a story to prevent the embarrassment of trying to explain sex to small kids don't you?# he asked with a chuckle.

*And here is me thinking that you found Sam and Mark under a gooseberry bush!* Selmak joked. 

#If I hadn't met Lizzie I don't know what would have happened to me.# Jacob wondered. #I loved her body and soul, Sel and I miss her every day.#

*Now you know how I feel about Saroosh,* Selmak whispered. *As you know, it gets better but you never forget them, nor should you even try,*

#So, as you can see - I had problems even as a young man, so as an old one I've gotten even more 'issues' in finding someone new.# Jacob commented. #Which is why I'm scared.#

*What's that human phrase? Oh yes... liar, liar, pants on fire!* Selmak taunted, *Tell me it all, Jake, you're not telling me everything and you know I won't stop making your life a misery until you do tell me... so spill!* Selmak threatened. 

#It's not a matter of looks, Sel. It's... something else. Or should I say 'someone' else.#

*Who?* The Tok'ra asked, completely confused by this admission.

#You!# Jacob exclaimed.

*Me?!* Selmak echoed, stunned, *Jake, what in the Universe are you babbling on about?* 

#For someone who's reputedly the oldest and wisest of their people, you can be awfully dumb sometimes.# Jacob replied softly, no spite in his tone. #The main reason why I haven't given much thought to finding someone new was... you.#

#I could not, in good faith, seek someone else as my partner unless they understood one thing. They would not be loving just me, they would be loving you too.# Jacob explained, affection and love for his symbiote flowing into his 'voice' #They would have to be happy loving both of us or not at all. The same goes for whom I choose to pursue. You have final say. If they don't tickle your fancy then...# 

*Jake... love,* Selmak began, having been shocked into silence, by the declaration *You know you don't have to. Whomever you choose will be good enough for me,* 'she' explained, humbled by his declaration *What you feel, I feel also.* 

#As I said, soul mates.#

*You do know that if I had my choice again, I'd still choose you as my host regardless?* Selmak noted just as quietly. *You're a good man Jacob Carter and I'm proud that you are my host.*

#Despite the fact that everyone else thinks I'm a bad influence on you?# he asked.

*Pfft! They're all jealous because of our 'special' relationship with SG-1.... Especially after Anise was rebuffed by O'Neill,* Selmak noted, Jacob was quick to note the hint of smugness in 'her' tone' *After all, if reputedly one of the most physically beautiful of us, cannot win the attentions of someone such as Jack O'Neill then....* There was a mental 'shrug, *And before you say anything - the consensus is that Martouf's feelings for Sam were more to do with Jolinar - which is just so much horseshit if you don't mind me saying!* 

#No, I don't mind you saying so, they cared for each other.# Jacob noted, drinking more of his coffee. #But now I think her attentions have turned elsewhere. I hope I'm wrong but...#

*You don't mean...*

#Yes. I do# Jacob sighed.

*Hathor's tits!*

#I hope to anyone listening that I am wrong. I swear, I won't sulk about it if I am. It's just that....# He sighed.

*I know, Jake, I know. You cannot live her life for her.* Selmak whispered. *The heart does not answer to any rule of law or logic. It cannot be governed by regulations. Which is something that I wish your military would get their heads around sooner rather than later.* 

#From your lips to the Universe's ears, Selmak.# Jacob muttered in supplication. #Would make many lives a lot easier.# 

*Yes, well... Once your military accept this then perhaps they will stop being so childish in other areas too. Modifying Gou'ald death gliders without gaining that knowledge through working for it, I ask you! Surely they realise that it won't aid their cause at all.* the Tok'ra huffed.

#We're not having this conversation again are we? It's too early and you know what we Tau'ri are like - we're stubborn and won't listen to our elders and betters.# Jacob noted, finishing off his coffee and placing the coffee mug onto the table, before lying back on the sofa and closing his eyes.

*Guess not, you've done all you can. Made your recommendations to those with the power to make decisions* Selmak sighed, *Much good it will do... they all think you've gone 'native' on them. Making you forget your allegiance to Earth, when all I'm trying to do is getting people to see the bigger picture as you'd call it. Could no more make you forget about Earth than you could make me a Gou'ald proper!* 

#That's never going to happen, so let's move onto something else.# Jacob suggested. 

*I think I can do that, just don't be angry at me for the choice of topic, alright?* The Tok'ra requested. 

#Why don't I like where this is headed?# 

*Come now, Jake. Have a little faith in me.* 'she' cajoled. 

#So shoot. What would you like to talk about instead?# Jacob asked.

There was a pause before Selmak began to speak again. 

*We've reached the conclusion that if you seek out a new partner, it will be someone who I would wish to be with as well, am I correct?* 'she' asked.

#Yes, so?# 

*Any suggestions?* 

#Regarding?# 

*Jacob! Stop being so obtuse!* Selmak admonished with a laugh. *I've noticed you looking... there must be someone who's caught your fancy. So tell me!*

There was a snort.

#Promise you won't laugh?# he asked shyly.

*Promise.* was the reply, *I've no doubt slept with far worse than anyone you can suggest so... And no, you don't want to know anymore than that!* 

#Well... Freya is very beautiful-# Jacob began.

*Please! As much as I admire Anise, you can do so much better for us than her!* Selmak hooted in derision. *Add in the fact that you're my host, you're not Jack O'Neill and you don't have enough grey in your hair or hair full stop....* it rattled off *You have, as you would say, two hopes. None and Bob-*

#And Bob isn't doing too well.# Jacob completed, with a wry smile. #I take it that applies to all of the Tok'ra too?# 

*I'm sorry, my Jacob. My brood mates have no taste whatsoever,* Selmak replied, the disdain for it's 'siblings' evident. *So I am afraid that our quest for a new love must be conducted among the Tau'ri.* 

#Which doesn't exactly help matters much, as very few people have the clearance to know about the two of us.# 

*So... let me get this straight, we're talking about Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Janet Fraiser, Major Davis whom I don't think has a first name and George.*

#Paul. Major Davis' first name is Paul.# Jacob corrected #And I think that the list only really consists of Janet and she is pretty much ruled out because of Sam.# 

Selmak paused before replying, trying to work out her host's use of logic. 

*You have lost me, Jake. Why?* 

#Sel, I'm not gay and I'm not preying on my daughter's friends.#

*True, you've just woken up and despite downing two cups of coffee, you're still not in a happy state yet-*

Jacob mentally rolled his eyes skyward, as they were still closed, and asked the universe for help. 

#That's not what I meant.# 

*Father Numa help me!* 'she' exclaimed, understanding her host's meaning *I really do question the Asgard's logic in naming the Tau'ri as having the potential to be the Fifth race.* it's tone turned spiteful for a moment, *but what did I expect for a race that relies on cloning for reproduction? They're so advanced they have no need for love no doubt!*

#Sel, we're still a young race. You know that,# Jacob replied, attempting to soothe ruffled scales. #We've got a lot to learn.# 

*Starting with you, Jacob!* 'she' bit out, *I expected better from you.*

#I know, I know Sel!# Jacob cried, #It's just that... I've never thought about it. You know my romantic history. There was the occasional girlfriend when I was growing up, then there was Lizzie and after that. No one. I was too heart broken to even think about another relationship. Then there was the estrangements from Sam and Mark, which kinda hardened my heart against any kind of emotional attachment.# he noted, pouring the truth out to his companion. #Even if there was someone, regs being what they were, being caught would have most probably meant discharge and other penalties. Just didn't think it was worth it.# 

*And now?* 

#Things have changed Sel. The penalties are still the same, it just depends on who's making the decisions and how far they want to take the matter.# Jacob explained #I've retired from the service, once. Admittedly when we blended, they recalled me pretty damn quickly. I can quite happily resign from my post but then what would I do? You'd never be able to return to the Tok'ra, I know you can choose to leave me but I don't want that and the alternative would be giving up my kids and my home.#

*And I could not ask you to do that, not only that but I do not wish to be parted from you, Jacob. I thought I had made that clear.* 

#Of course you did, just checking to see that you're not going senile in your advanced age.# Jacob sniped.

*Though I reserve the right to change my mind and swap you in for a more 'tractable' host.* Selmak replied with a 'grin' in it's voice. *But then my life would be boring, and I do not like boring.*

#Neither do I, which is why I'm with you!# Jacob responded, laughing quietly. #Oh what a pair we make, huh?# 

*Made for each other,* was the reply, *admittedly, we will have to warn whomever we choose, that this is the way we are.*

#What? And take all the fun out of life?# 

*So you're agreed, that we need a third?* Selmak asked coquettishly.

#I should stop arguing with you shouldn't I?# Jacob sighed. #I always lose the argument.#

*Ah, but when I'm right, it's usually for the good of all, isn't it?*

#Yes dear!# Jacob sighed in a long suffering fashion. Selmak just laughed.

*So could you?* She asked after a couple of moments.

#Could I what?#

*Love a man?* 

There was a pause before Jacob replied.

#Selmak, I love you and you're a genderless foot long parasitic snake-#

*Why thank you very much!* the symbiote huffed.

#Sorry to be so blunt but you are and you know it.# 

*That as may be but you could have been a bit more subtle about it!*

There was another sigh, whispered out loud, for strength. 

#What I was trying to say was that, if I can love you, which I do, then I think a guy shouldn't be too much of a stretch. Just depends on who it is.# Jacob explained.

*What if it was George?* Selmak asked innocently.

#George Hammond? Well... um....# Jacob knew that 'she' was onto him. The question was, did he fight to the bitter end or give in gracefully?

#Why do you say that?# If playing dumb worked for Jack O'Neill, sure as hell could work for him.

*You never learn do you?* Selmak sighed exasperatedly 

#Nope!#

*It was him you kissed on that drunken night in Newcastle wasn't it?* 

#Yes,# he admitted, thinking that he should save the playing dumb schtick for dealing with the Gou'ald proper and not with his symbiote as it obviously wasn't going to work.

*Want to talk about it?* 

#What's to tell? We were both based in the UK, flying out of Mildenhall. Our families were with us, Sam had just started school, Mark was still in diapers. We'd become good friends, having met a year or two before our assignment to the UK. We'd a lot in common.

#A mutual friend, who was with the British Air Force had invited us to his home city to celebrate his upcoming nuptials to one of our nursing staff-#

*His home city being?* 

#Newcastle-upon-Tyne.# 

*You've always felt very strongly about George haven't you?* Selmak asked, gently prodding. 

#Yes. He was there me when Lizzie... died. He was the first person who knew about the Lymphoma, even before Sam and Mark knew. George has always been my best friend, through thick and thin. I've done my best to be there for him when he needed me, like when his Theresa was dying of cancer.# he noted pensively.

*Have you ever thought that it could be something stronger than just friendship between you two?* Selmak probed gently. 

#Not until you mentioned it but... I guess there could be more.# he sighed. #I just wonder if it's worth risking everything for.# 

*For what it's worth, Jake, I would be very happy with George. He let you come to me and I call blessings onto him for it. He's wise, humane, a great leader and a good man.* Selmak explained softly, *Not to mention he's as beautiful as you are, in his own way. Admittedly I'd prefer Patrick Stewart but I'd be very happy with George!* 'she' said with a laugh in it's tone. 

#Patrick Stewart?# Jacob hooted.

*Can I help it if my previous host was sexually attracted to bald men?* Selmak sniffed *You do realise that if things had been different, we wouldn't be having this conversation as Saroosh would have been all over you like your Class A's!*

#Would you have minded?# Jacob asked, curiously.

A laugh echoed around his head. *Of course I wouldn't have done. Jacob, you're a very attractive man and I am pleased that you are my host, though if you were another's host and I blended with someone else - we would have made a play for you and they. If that makes sense?*

Jacob paused before answering, trying to work this out in his head. It sure as hell sounded like a compliment as the old saying went, if it walked and talked like a duck.... 

#Yes, it does and thank you, it would have been a pleasure.# Jacob comforted, #As for George... I'll put out feelers. It can't hurt can it, though before I do that-# He broke off, tilting his head slightly on the arm rest.

*Sam's awake* 

#I know, I can hear her moving around - what would you say the time is?#

*About two hours since that cursed cat woke us up,* Selmak commented.

"Hey Planck!" Sam greeted the now awake feline as she padded into the kitchen, yawning loudly. 

"Good morning Samantha," Selmak greeted her, from the living room "Your father has fed Planck and has brewed coffee."

"Good morning Selmak," Sam replied turning away from the fawning feline to join her father in the living room, she looked down at the sight of her father laid out, eyes closed, on the sofa. 

"I take it that you were the recipient of today's early morning demand for breakfast?" she asked, hitching a leg up to rest on the arm of the sofa. With gentle hands she repositioned her father's head to rest on her lap, gently stroking the crown and temple as she did so. 

"I am afraid that you nearly came up minus a cat this morning," Selmak replied with a chuckle, eyes still closed "I had to check if it was a Gou'ald." 

"Ah, so that's why I was dreaming that Daniel was teaching me how to curse in Gou'ald!" Sam noted, looking a little bemused by it all. "Though I don't think he would admit to knowing such language, or if he did, he'd never use it," she noted.

"Daniel Jackson is a good man and a credit to your race." Selmak noted,

#Sel! Stop meddling!# Jacob admonished,

"He's all that and more," Sam noted, "I apologise for my bad manners, did you both sleep well and would you like another coffee?"

Jacob's eyes fluttered open, 

"Apart from that damn cat, Selmak and I slept very well thanks for asking Sam," Jacob replied, reaching up to still her hand, "Don't know why you insist on doing that, I'm not a Budda y'know!" he grouched, Two voices joined in laughter as both his symbiote and daughter laughed at the comment. 

"Dad, it's actually his stomach you're supposed to rub for luck and it's reputedly supposed to help encourage hair growth." Sam commented with a smile, gripping his hand in her own. 

"I think I'm a bit too far gone for something like that, don't you think?" he snarked. 

"Oh, I don't know, there are those who think that bald guys are very sexy. You should have heard Janet last night. What she'd like to do with Patrick Stewart... Waaaay too much information!" Sam noted,

*It's not too late to change your mind you know?* Selmak wheedled. "Despite her needle fetish, she's a very beautiful woman...*

"Oh, hush you!" Jacob muttered, moving to sit up on the sofa.

"Pardon?" Sam asked, shifting to sit next to her father.

"Was talking to Selmak, I was getting attitude!"

"Good for her!" Sam noted, dropping a kiss on Jacob's cheek, as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Someone has to keep you in line when I'm not around."

"And I take it that age and rank have nothing to do with anything?" Jacob sighed.

*Like hell!* Selmak yelled.

"You keep telling yourself that Dad, I won't spoil your delusions!" Sam replied with a laugh. She leant forward, noticing her dad's coffee mug on the table.

"Like another one?" 

"If you're up."

Sam shook her head as she stood up, "Ask a dumb question," she muttered heading out to the kitchen to pour two coffees.

"Any plans for the day?" she called out, completing her task and returning to where her father sat. 

"I was thinking about taking you out to brunch and a bookshop or three... that's unless you've got other plans?" Jacob noted, taking the mug from his daughter. 

"Nothing that can't be put off, such as de-fleaing Planck." 

"Good, because I need to talk to you about something."

Fini Part One of 'Menage a Tok'ra'


End file.
